Team 9's Pokemon Adventure!
by Vaati Star
Summary: A spinoff to Fugere Illusion. Team Nine wants to go on an adventure and they've convince Anankos to let them. Join them on their journey through the world of pokemon as they discover new friends along the way. It's an adventure that they'll share together!
1. Team Nine's Pokemon Adventure Starts!

_AN: I do not own Pokémon or Touhou Project._

 _So here it is, the first chapter of the spin off story for Team Nine. Staring… well Team Nine. It's meant to be nice, adorable and have some fun rather than the increasing dark tales of Fugere Illusion. So sit back and enjoy the ride._

 _So without Further ado_

 _Let the Gates Open._

Chapter 1

A Johto Journey Begins! Team Nine and Anankos!

 _BGM: Touhou remix (Calm/Ambient) Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke_

A quiet day in Gensokyo, something almost unheard of but not the most uncommon thing in Gensokyo. Today Anankos was enjoying the day outside of the 'house' which was more of an amalgamation of random rooms attached to each other like some sort of strange upside down pyramid with random points jutting out. It was utterly bizarre structure, but it was home for the most part.

"Anankos!" Someone called as Anankos looked to the side of him, towards the door of the house, which had gained a new reputation of being called Fushigina. Standing right at the door was Flandre, who had come over today to play with her friends, girls who had been dubbed 'Team Nine' as a group for some reason. Rumia, Daiyousei and Wriggle, who all lived in the house with the main team who was away right now. "What is it girls?" Anankos asked as Flandre ran outside in the sun, completely unharmed as Rumia, Daiyousei and Wriggle followed her out, Flandre holding a book up to him. "Have you heard of Poke-mon?" Flandre asked tilting her head as Anankos raised an eyebrow. "Let me see that." Anankos said gently as he took the book from Flandre, opening it up and looking at the various creatures inside the 'Pokémon.'

"I haven't before Flandre, why do you ask?" Anankos asked the young (Well compared to him) vampire as she and the other girls looked at each other. "We wanta go on an adventure!" Rumia said, pumping her arms by her sides with a smile as she showed off her small fangs. "And you can travel between worlds." Wriggle pointed out as Daiyousei tapped her fingers together. "We want to know if we can go to a Poke-mon world." Daiyousei asked as Wriggle, Flandre and Rumia all gave their best puppy dog eyes impression all at one. "Please?" They all asked together as Anankos cracked under the adorable assault. "Alright, alright… I'll see what I can do, not like I have much else to do…" Anankos muttered as he stood up from his chair. "I want you all to go get ready while I get ready myself, ok? Grab some backs and pack and I'll get everything else ready." Anankos said as the girls cheered, well all of them except Daiyousei as they ran inside the house, Daiyousei following them slowly as she blushed in embarrassment from what they had just pulled on Anankos as he sighed.

"Off on another adventure I suppose…" Anankos muttered as he closed his eyes and concentrated. Most of his power had disappeared along with his original body, but he still had more than enough for the simple task of traveling between worlds, and even observing them without entering them if he wanted to. He wanted to find a safe world for him and the girls to go to as he opened his mind to see the other worlds.

 _BGM: Pokemon: The First Movie #1 – "Pokemon Theme (Movie Version) by Billy Crawford_

Anankos' spirt soared through the dimensional rift, his mind wondering as he looked between the various worlds in the greater universe. Every once in a while he stopped by one and tapped the 'bubble' that held that world to look inside it. Taking a look inside one of the worlds he saw two Pokémon, a strange little chimp with a tail made of fire with a blue penguin fighting against a strange dragon that looked like it had succumbed to madness. Anankos winced and shook his head. Not that one.

Moving on he floated over to another world bubble, tapping it to take a look at the world inside. A brown haired boy sat atop a black dragon as he stood off against a green haired boy sitting on a white dragon, the two dragons standing off against each other before flying at each other. The scene was exciting Anankos admitted in his head, but not that world.

Moving on once again he tapped another world and saw what looked like a yellow mouse facing off against a giant bat, the yellow mouse on a speeding mine cart with a brown haired boy in red turning around to face the giant bat, shouting a command at the mouse as it launched a bolt of thunder from its body, shocking the giant bat as the boy and the mouse drove away in the mine cart. Anankos admired the boy's bravery, but that wasn't the right world.

Moving on against he watched as a girl in a brown cloak with a strange rabbit like creature offered up a meteorite to a large green dragon, a boy with a white hat on watching as the dragon took the meteorite and swallowed before roaring with power as the boy with the white hat changed into some sort of strange suit, which Anankos couldn't make out the color of as he climbed on the dragon, which took off for space with the boy on his back before transforming into some sort of much stronger form as Anankos blinked. That was strange. Moving on.

The next world he looked at had a boy in a strange outfit, which looked like some sort of cross between a hunter and a knight stood off against a girl with a strange dragon on the field, a turtle on the field posing dramatically like it was making some sort of speech as Anankos sighed and shook his head, but was quickly consumed by shook as the tiny turtle transformed in a similar way to the dragon, being surrounded by a shell of power before bursting out with twin drills of water on its hands and _flying_. 'What the…' Anankos wondered before mentally shrugging as he moved on to the next world… to crazy.

Anankos observed world after world, each with varying dangers and people, all of them were utterly insane in some way, but it was to be expected as Anankos decided to try and find a rather safe world. It was there he caught sight of something, a world without 'most' of the dangers or utter insanity of the others. It had several constants with some of the others of course, chief of which being a boy with a yellow mouse that could shoot thunderbolts. But after closer inspection Anankos made his decision. This world seemed safe enough, so this would be the one. What ever happened after this point happened. But now was time to make preparations so nothing… extreme happened. No time travel, no one being split up, and no interfering with other teleportations.

Anankos' spirt returned to his own body in his own world as he sighed. It was time to get ready as he walked into the house, his mind mentally mapping a chart to the new world through the dimensional void as he heard the girls packing up backpacks to get ready as Anankos went into his room to get ready.

Deciding to go with a simple outfit Anankos picked up as straw wide brimmed hat from his closet as well as a white shirt with a collar and comfy pants, alongside a large backpack and several books for survival tips and stuff outside his door he heard the girls knocking on his door, and opening it up he saw the girls all in new outfits, Flandre wearing a t-shirt with a cute looking bat on it and pants and grasping the straps of a backpack on her back with a smile alongside the other girls as Anankos mentally made the note to hide the girls inhuman features as well.

"Are you all ready girls?" Anankos asked as they all nodded. "Alright, let's go outside. To do this." Anankos said as he led the girls outside, a small smile on his face as he watched the girls cheer and talk, ready for their adventure as Anankos chuckled. The group then stood just outside the house in a circle, hands together by Anankos' instructions as he closed his eyes. "Alright girls, hang on tight. Because here we go." Anankos said as he felt Flandre and Wriggle grip his hands tighter. Gathering his power Anankos opened his eyes as he opened his mouth, a great roar erupting from his throat as a circle of blue light surrounded the group for a few moments before it swallow them all, leaving no trace they were there as in the dimensional void the group flew together, Anankos in the lead as the girls flew behind him, tethered by his power as they changed, the inhuman features of the girls disappearing as they grew slightly, mostly as a precaution as Anankos flew towards the world he had selected, and moments later the world itself seemingly opened up as they all flew in.

High in the skies above Johto a blue portal opened in the sky and out came the girls and Anankos, standing on a blue platform of power as they all looked down, the girls gasping in awe at the new world as a flock of Wingulls flew by them the girls all gasping and cheering as Anankos looked down at Johto, mentally directing the platform to drop towards the ground and land in a forest not far away from the town near the edge of the region. "Get ready girls, out adventure is about to begin. Anankos said as they flew down towards the ground, ready for their adventure to begin.

(Stage Clear!)

(Entered a New World)

(Let the Adventure begin!)

 _AN: And here it is, the first chapter of the spinoff to Fugere Illusion, Team 9's Pokémon Adventure. Tell me all what you think and I have one last thing to show you. A sort of opening sequence for the 'show' sorts that I'm going to tack on right here at the end of the chapter. So get ready._

 _A new adventure is about to begin._

Team 9's Pokémon Adventure! Opening

 _BGM: Full Pokémon XY Theme English_

The sun was rising over a small hill, the wind blowing through the trees as light started to shine on those who were standing on the hill. Flandre Scarlet, her wings currently gone and in a new outfit, topped by a Pokeball cap, a red t-shirt with a cute bat on it, a backpack and light brown shorts with a belt of Pokeballs with a smile on her face. Beside her were her friends from Team 9.

The sun shown on Wriggle, who's normal Youkai features were gone. The green haired girl was smiling, her own backpack in the shape of a beetle's wings folded up as she was in her normal outfit sans the cape. Beside her was Daiyousei, the fairy having lost her wings, but grown in height to match the others girls. Her light green hair and warm smile going well with her new long sleeved white shirt and pants, a purse she kept her Pokeballs in by her side, the strap going over her shoulder as she looked towards the sun alongside Flandre and Wriggle.

On Flandre's other side was Rumia, having grown as well as she looked forward towards the sun, her ribbon proudly display on her head as she wore her new outfit, a sleeveless black top with shorts alongside her new black sneakers as behind all four girls stood the one who was traveling with them.

Anankos was wearing a new outfit, the gem on his forehead hidden with magic as he carried a large blue backpack on his back. His clothing was made for travel, with a white collared shirt and a wide brimmed straw hat alongside her long jeans and boots. The five all looking towards the sun as it fully rose in the sky.

Flandre stood on a battlefield, a Pokeball in hand as her Pokémon, a Sentret was on the field, across from her was her opponent their face hidden as they sent out their Pokémon to match Flandre's, the light emitting from the ball bright.

Daiyousei was in the middle of a forest with the others behind her, her Azurill standing against a Pidgey, Rattata, and Spinarak as Rumia stood beside her, throwing her out own Pokémon, the light coming from it forming into a Zubat as Wriggle came up beside Daiyousei's other side and threw out her arm, her Wurmple jumping off her arm to join Zubat and Azurill. The three small Pokémon flying to meet their opponents as Zubat and the Pidgey turned to the sky flying above the trees and past each other, occasionally slamming into each other, trying to knock the other out of the sky.

Back on the group, Wurmple had risen up to fight the Spinarak, string flying from its mouth to meet the string coming from the Spinarak's a ball of string forming where they two strands were meeting as poison flowed along both strands of string. The Rattata however had dived right at Azurill, who spun around, using its tail as a flail to send the Rattata flying into a tree.

Wurmple then suddenly jerked up, causing the ball of string to break away from Spinarak before spinning it around and tossing it back at the spider Pokémon, causing it to get covered in string. Up above Zubat had slammed right into the Pidgey, the Pidgey going into a spiral towards the ground before righting itself and flying away as Zubat flew back down towards the group.

The team was all camping in the forest, Flandre leaning against a tree with Rumia, the two laying on each other and snoring as Wriggle sat on a tree branch above them with a smile on her face, Daiyousei standing under her with a smile as nearby with his unfolded table Anankos was reading a cook book and trying to make a small meal for the group out of prepackaged food they had gotten earlier.

The sun was rising again as the group emerged from their large tent, Flandre looking towards the sky with a smile as her Sentret crawled up her back, peeking over her shoulder as Flandre smiled at it, Sentret cuddling up to its trainer as Flandre giggled.

Anankos was standing on a hill, the girls all playing in the field below as Anankos felt a buzzing in his pants pocket, pulling the Pokégear out of his pocket he smiled as he saw who the caller was, knowing what was coming up soon. Down below Flandre and Rumia were squaring off with Daiyousei and Wriggle, the four girls having a double battle as their Pokémon charged at each other.

Wurmple jumped out of the way of Sentret as Zubat dived on Azurill, Zubat flying back off and firing off a round of poison sting at Azurill, Wurmple jumping in the way and taking the string to prevent Azurill from being poisoned, Azurill then spat bubbled from its mouth, bubbles that flew towards Sentret and popped, sending it flying back as Flandre called out to Sentret, the small Pokémon getting back up and charging once more towards their opponents as Zubat flew behind it, Wurmple and Azurill ready for them as they clashed again.

The team was in a big city, all of them looking around at the bright lights and city sights as Anankos noticed a certain pair coming up towards them, leading to girls towards the pair as Anankos held out his hand. The elder of the pair smirking as he grasped Anankos' hand, shaking it as the younger smiled at the girls, the group all smiling as she waved at them.

Flandre and the girl stood off on a battlefield in the park in the city, the others all sitting on a bench as the girl had her hand on a Pokeball, Flandre's Sentret on her shoulder as both girls got ready to send their Pokémon out to battle. Smiles on their faces.

It was late at night again, the other pair having left to continue their own adventure as Anankos led the girls out of the city to continue their own journey, all four girls looking towards the night sky with Anankos behind them ready for their adventure to continue.


	2. Flandre's First Pokemon!

_AN: I do not own Pokémon or Touhou Project_

 _Yes I am actually serious about this. This story doesn't feature any of the 'main' cast of Fugere Illusion except Anankos as the chaperone._

 _So without Further ado!_

 _Let the Gates open!_

Chapter 1

Flandre's First Pokémon! Early Journey Woes!

 _BGM: Route 29 – Pokémon Heart Gold and Soul Silver_

It was quiet as the girls soaked in new world as they floated down towards the ground on the platform Anankos had made. Down below them was a quiet forest that stood just outside a small town, but the town was still much bigger than the human village. Landing in a clearing in the forest the platform under the group disappeared as the girls all looked around at the trees, Anankos sighing as he took a deep breath.

In the trees however was a large variety of Pokémon, all of them having come to see the five 'humans' who had floated down from the sky. Most of them hiding either behind or within trees as Flandre looked around, amazed as Anankos adjusted his hat. "Now girls, we need to be careful. This world isn't exactly the friendliest… I think." Anankos said, slightly unsure of himself as he tilted his hat up slightly to look around. There were strange birds in the trees and other Pokémon all poking their heads out of the bushes and from behind trees. "Come on girls, let's go to the town we saw earlier." Anankos suggested, trying to get the girls to follow them as Daiyousei grabbed Anankos' hand, slightly nervous about being in this new world as Wriggle and Rumia followed behind him as well, the duo still amazed at how different yet the same this place seemed to the forest of magic back home.

Flandre however had spotted a strange raccoon like creature that was poking its large body out from behind the trees, it's ears twitching as Flandre gave a wicked smile, the creature's ears standing straight up as it ducked behind the trees again from that smile. Flandre had caught sight of it, and now it was her target.

Running away from Anankos and the others Flandre ran to the tree and went around it to find the Pokémon cowering slightly behind the tree Flandre smirking at it with a shark like grin, only for something to bean her on the back of the head, causing Flandre to turn around in near rage at what had hit her.

 _BGM: Wild Pokémon Battle (Johto) – Pokémon (Anime)_

A large version of the creature was tossing a blue berry up and down as Flandre glared at it. "Sentret!" The creature called out as the smaller one Flandre had scared ran away, the other Pokémon of the forest watching as the larger Sentret glared at Flandre, who smirked and balled up her hands into fists. The Sentret than hid the berry is had in its bushy tail as it got on all fours, ready to charge at Flandre as Flandre smirked.

"Flandre!" Anankos called, running up behind her with the other girls to see Flandre squaring off with the Sentret, the two getting ready to fight, Flandre ignoring Anankos as she ran at the Sentret to try and catch it.

The Sentret jumped out of the way as Flandre dived to catch it, Flandre quickly getting back up only for the Sentret to jump up at her with glowing claws, Flandre smirking as she caught the Sentret mid-jump The Sentret quickly looking down before scratching at Flandre's arm, causing her to drop him. Flandre grabbing her scratched arm with a growl as she looked down at the Sentret who seemed to be smirking as Flandre dived for him again, The Sentret jumping over Flandre and onto her back as she hit the ground seemingly studying Flandre as she got up, knocking the Sentret off her back. "I'm gonna catch you thingy!" Flandre said, not knowing what to call the Sentret as it held out one of its paws and seemingly taunted Flandre. "Clearly this thing has quite the brave attitude." Anankos pointed out as Flandre smirked. She liked this thing, it had courage to face her, not many did besides Cirno.

The Sentret was still standing ready as Flandre ran towards it again the Sentret already jumping out of the way, anticipating another lunge as Flandre spun on her shoe and kicked as the Sentret jumped, It's eyes going wide for a moment as Flandre's shoe connected with the Sentret's stomach, bruising it as the Sentret was knocked back. The Sentret struggled for a moment before pulling the blue berry it had shoved in its tail earlier out and biting into it, it's bruise healing as it stood ready again, this time using its tail as a support as Flandre smirked. "Get him Flandre!" Rumia cheered, jumping up and down as Flandre smirked and quickly reached up for the cap on her head, turning it around before cracking her knuckles as the Sentret put out it's paw again in the taunting motion, just daring Flandre to come at him as he got down on all fours again, tail high in the air as Flandre ran at the Sentret again.

This time the Sentret's tail went stiff as it glowed for a moment, shining bright before being covered in a metallic sheen. Anankos saw this and gasped. "Flandre! Its tail is metal!" Anankos called out, but Flandre didn't listen as the Sentret jumped in the air and spun around. "SENTRET!" It called out as Flandre raised her arms to block as the Sentret brought its Iron Tail down on Flandre. Flandre grunted for a moment before smirking as she quickly unblocked, her arms bruised as she grabbed the Sentret midair, the Sentret shocked as two strong but thin arms wrapped around it. "I got you!~" Flandre sung as the Sentret tried to struggle before seemingly sighing, it's tail going lax at it realized it had been caught and beaten.

 _BGM: Pokemon Anime Sound Collection – Johto Victory Battle Theme_

"Well done Flandre… though I think you might need some for that bruise." Anankos warned her as Flandre tilted her head. "I'm fine, I like this little thing." Flandre said, holding the Sentret out to Anankos. "Sentret!" The Sentret said, annoyed he had been called a thing as Anankos hummed and put his hand to his chin. "What are you creature? Are you what you say you are?" Anankos asked scratching his chin as the Sentret gave the best nod it could with it's body being it's head. "Sentret." It said as Anankos smiled. "Well then Sentret, it seems you are going to be with us for a while. I hope that's fine with you." Anankos said, trying to be nice as the Sentret laxed himself in Flandre's arms. "Sentret…" It said, pretty much in resignation as Flandre giggled. "I like you! You are brave to fight me." Flandre said with a smile as she pat the Sentret in between the ears, Sentret's ears perking up as it felt the sensation before Flandre took her hand away and wrapped it around his stomach again. "Sentret." He said in resignation as the smaller Sentret poked out from behind the trees, looking at the group of 'humans' who had caught it's savior.

The larger Sentret saw the smaller one and waved to it, Anankos noticing the gesture as he spoke up. "Flandre put him down." Anankos said, stern enough to get Flandre to listen as she frowned "Aww." She said, pouting as she bent down at let the larger Sentret go, the creature looking at Flandre and then at the smaller Sentret before dashing over to the smaller one and standing on two legs as the smaller one looked up at him. The two stared at each other for a moment before the larger one gave a small nod to the smaller one, who nodded himself. "Sentret." The larger Sentret said as the smaller one spoke up. "Sentret." It said it a sad tone, but also in thanks before the larger one ran back to Flandre, waving back at the smaller one as it waved back before scurrying away into the forest as the larger Sentret looked up and Flandre and got up on his tail. "Sentret." The Sentret said, holding out his paw to Flandre as Flandre giggled. "I really like you." Flandre said as she grasped the Sentret's paw and shook it the Sentret nodding as Flandre tilted her head and giggled as the Sentret got down on all fours before climbing up Flandre as setting by clinging onto her shoulder with a smirk.

"Way to go Flandre." Wriggle said with a smile as Rumia cheered, Daiyousei clapping in silence as Flandre moved to turn her cap back around, only for Sentret to knock it off her head with his tail and set it on his own head. "Sentret." He said with a smile as Flandre giggled. "Alright then, let's move on shall we?" Anankos said, finally leading to girls towards the town with their new companion. A journey that was starting off strong, but it could only get stranger from here.

 _BGM: Pokémon G/S/C New Bark Town Remix *2_ _nd_ _Remix*_

New Bark Town, the town of new beginnings. Each region in the Pokémon world had one. A place where adventures started for some newbie trainer, a legacy of legends left in the wake of these small towns that produced trainers of legend. But currently there was a trainer of legend getting ready for his own adventure a region over in Pallet town. But in Johto, there was a small group from out of this world, here on their own grand adventure.

Anankos led the girls through the small gate that stood as the front of New Bark Town, both as exit and entrance as they all stared amazed at the town, which was much more advanced than anything had ever seen. Expect for Anankos, who had seen the technological wonders of Remnant. Sentret had managed to worm his way into Flandre's backpack and was currently sleeping in it, but Flandre didn't even notice the extra weight as Anankos tilted his hat. "Might as well ask around…" Anankos muttered. He didn't want to look out of place, but it would be best to get some sort of map of the area for their journey at least.

Looking around Anankos tried to find a store or something. It wouldn't be easy considering he had no idea what stores looked like in this world so he calmly walked up to a young man who was looking inside a window for a clothing shop at a red jacket on the mannequin. "Excuse me sir?" Anankos asked, tapping the man on the shoulder as he turned his head around to look behind him. "What is it?" He asked, the man who had tapped him had been polite but he had asked a question… but that was before he caught sight of the man's weird outfit. 'Who wears a straw hat with a white shirt?' The man wondered as Anankos spoke up. "Can you point me towards a general store of some kind? Somewhere I can pick up a map?" Anankos asked as the man shrugged. "If you mean the Pokémart than look for the building with a blue roof with a Pokeball symbol atop it. You can't miss it." The young man said as Anankos nodded. "Thank you sir. Come on girls." Anankos said as the girls walked behind him, each of the girls looking around at the various shops in New Bark as Anankos tilted his hat up so he could examine each building. "Blue roof… Blue roof… There." Anankos mutter to himself before spotting the building with a blue roof and a ball like symbol atop it, which he assumed was the Pokeball symbol.

Going up to what he assumed was the door Anankos stepped back in shock for a moment when the door slid open on its own. 'That's new…' He thought. He didn't know humans could pull something like this off without magic. Even Atlas had doors that you had to open by yourself compared to this.

Walking inside with the girls Anankos looked around the small shop as he saw the woman at the counter in a blue apron sitting next to the cash register. She had looked up to see who had come into the shop before blinking at the… weird clothing Anankos had on. Walking up to the counter Anankos spoke up. "Excuse me mam, do you have a map we could take?" Anankos asked, titling his hat up to let the woman look into his eyes as she shook herself out of her stupor from seeing someone in such a strange outfit.

"No sir, but we do have the latest model of the Pokégear in stock, it comes with a map app and phone app installed on it." The woman said as she gestured behind herself at the four different handheld machines, bulky in size and shape as Anankos looked at them strangely. Scrolls seemed much simpler to operate than these things, but beggars can't be choosers. "How much for that one?" Anankos asked, pointing at the blue Pokégear as the woman turned around. "That'll be thirty thousand Pokédollars." The woman said as Anankos gasped in shock, flinching backward as his hat tilted back. "Th-Thirty Thousand!" He shouted in shock as the girls, who were looking at the stuff on the shelves turned towards him after hearing him shout.

"Are… you ok sir?" The woman asked as Anankos caught himself and tilted his hat back to right way, concealing his eyes. "Ye-yes. I'm fine, I wasn't expecting it to be that much…" Anankos said. 'Nor do we have a single 'Pokédollar', if that's the currency here.' Anankos thought in his head. This was a problem. He'd forgotten about money. "Sir if you have your trainer I.D I can check how many Pokédollars you have." The clerk said as Anankos chuckled nervously. "Right… I don't have one of those." Anankos muttered as the clerk blinked. "You don't have a trainer I.D?" She asked as Anankos shook his head. The woman sighed as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "Alright, go to the Pokémon center, it's the building much like this one only with a red roof, and go get yourself an I.D for yourself and those girls. That should get you started. The I.D process will give each of you two thousand Pokédollars to start with and you can get more from battling other trainers as prize money, but if you lose you'll have to give up some prize money." The woman said, since this man clearly didn't know what he was doing. "Right… thank you, mam." Anankos said, taking the paper witch had directions to the Pokémon Center on it as he signaled the girls. "Right let's go girls." Anankos said, calling the girls to join him as they followed him outside.

Out on the street Anankos sighed. Already things were going wrong as Wriggle spoke up. "That lady was nice mister Anankos." She said as Anankos shook his head. "Yes she was. Come on, let's go girls." Anankos said, leading the girls according to the directions on the paper too the Pokémon center.

 _BGM: Pokémon Center – Pokémon (Anime) Music_

Walking inside the Pokémon Center it was jam packed full of trainers of all kinds and their Pokémon, waiting to get their Pokémon checked up or to do various new things as Anankos walked over to a counter that was vacant of a line. "Excuse me, is anyone here?" Anankos asked as a woman walked up to him. Her hair done up in twin looping ponytails and bright pink as she spoke to him.

"Hello sir, I'm nurse Joy, can I help you?" She said with a smile as Anankos nodded. "Yes, I would like to get myself and these four registered with Trainer ." Anankos said as behind him the girls waved at Nurse Joy, just as Sentret poked his head out of Flandre's bag, rubbing his eyes. "Sentret?" He muttered, still sleepy as he looked around at the building he was in before jumping out of the bag and clinging to Flandre's shoulder, electing a giggle from Flandre as Sentret smirked at her.

"Alright sir, just give me a moment and I'll direct you to where you can get your pictures for your taken." Joy said as she walked away to deal with something else for the moment as a large, round and pink Pokémon walked past with a nurse's hat on its head. "Chansey!" The Pokémon waved to the group before continuing on her way as Anankos watched in bemusement as the girls. "What Pokémon was that?" Daiyousei asked Wriggle as she shrugged. "Sentret." Sentret said, shaking his head as Flandre stuck her hands behind her head. "I don't know; I'd say its name is what it says." Flandre guessed as Rumia titled her head. "Chansey?" She asked, suggesting that since that had been what the Chansey had said. "Give me a moment girls." Anankos said as he reached his hand into his bag on his back and pulled out the book that the girls had given to him earlier that had the Pokémon in it. Turning the pages rapidly he skimmed until he found a picture of the Pokémon that they had just seen. "Chansey, the Egg Pokémon?" Said, bemused as he looked at the Chansey picture in the book, specifically at the pouch on its stomach that had an egg in it. "I mean I guess." Anankos said. It looked like an egg for sure, but to call it the egg Pokémon? What else could it do.

"Sir come this way." Nurse Joy said, breaking Anankos out of his thoughts as the Nurse led them towards a room in the back with a bulky camera set up and a line for someone to stand on, a Chansey in a nurse's hat standing at the camera ready to operate it. "Each of you take turns to get your pictures taken and then I'll get your ready. You'll just need to give me your name and you'll be good to go." Nurse Joy said as Anankos nodded. "Thank you mam." Anankos said as he took off his hat and put it down against the wall before standing in front of the camera with a smile. "Chansey!" the Chansey said as there was a flash from the camera, Anankos blinking after the flash as the Chansey waved at him. "Chansey." It said, signaling him to move out of the way as Rumia stepped up with a bright smile. "Chansey!" The Chansey called, taking Rumia's picture as she blinked as well before rubbing her eyes. It's not like she hadn't been temporarily blind before. "Chansey." The Chansey said, waving for Daiyousei to come up.

Daiyousei nervously stepped in front of the camera as the Chansey nodded. "Chansey!" The Chaney called as the camera flashed, Daiyousei moving out of the way as Wriggle moved up, posing with a smile as the Chansey nodded. "Chansey!" She called as the camera flashed, Wriggle blinking as Flandre moved in front of the Camera, Sentret clinging to her shoulder with a smirk on its tiny face as Flandre smiled. "Chansey!" the Chansey called as Flandre stuck her tongue out and put two fingers to her head, Sentret seemingly saluting as the camera went off, catching both of them in the picture as Anankos picked up his hat again and put it on his head.

Walking back to the counter Nurse Joy was the computer looking the pictures and nodding as the group walked up. "Alright, now just give me your names and I'll print your " She said as Anankos spoke up. "Anankos." He said as Nurse Joy blinked. "Come again?" She asked, that was a weird name. "Yes my name is Anankos." He said, sighing. To humans of course his name would be weird. "I'm Flandre!" Flandre called as Sentret spoke up. "Sentret!" He called as Nurse joy nodded. "Wriggle." Wriggle said, Nurse joy just shaking her head as she put the name in. "Daiyousei." Daiyousei said as Nurse Joy nodded. "My name's Rumia." Rumia said as Nurse joy sighed. That was the name that wasn't the weirdest. Clicking a button on the computer there was a sound of printing as the five came out. "Alright, here you go, five trainer . Have a nice day." Nurse Joy said as Anankos nodded and took his before handing the girls theirs.

"Let's go girls, back to the shop." Anankos said as the girls followed him out. "What a strange group." Nurse Joy muttered before going back to work. Well it couldn't get much stranger than that. At least they were polite.

 _BGM: Poke Mart – Pokémon Heart Gold and Soul Silver_

The Pokémart Clerk was checking the cash register when the door opened. Looking towards the door she caught sight of the wide straw hat that the man from earlier was wearing as he walked in again with those girls. "Hey there." She said as Anankos walked up to the counter. "Hey." He said as he pulled his I.D out of his pocket, the woman looking at it and seeing his name. "Anankos?" She asked as Anankos nodded. "Yes I know, weird name." He said, it couldn't be THAT weird, after all he'd heard of weirder from humans. "Alright then." She said as she gestured to a sign on the wall.

"We offer a special starting package for new trainers that are just starting out. Five hundred Pokédollars for each package." She said as Anankos nodded. "What's in this package?" He asked as the woman looked it up. "Five Pokeballs, Three potions, an Escape rope and one of each medicine type." She said. "Medicine type?" Anankos asked as the woman sighed. "There's the Antidote for poison, the Parlyz Heal for when a Pokémon is paralyzed, an Awakening for sleep, and the Burn and Ice heals for Burns and frozen status." She said as Anankos nodded. "Girls come over here." He asked as the girls walked over. "Hand me your " He said as the girls took out their new and handed them to Anankos who put them on the counter, Five of the Starter package then." Anankos said as the woman nodded and took the , ringing them up before handing them back and pulling out five boxes from under the counter for them. Sentret poked out of Flandre's bag again as she took her box and shook it before opening it and taking out one of the balls.

"How do these work?" Flandre asked as Sentret tilted his head at it as Flandre clicked the button on the front of the ball, causing it to expand as she gasped, Sentret blinking before tapping the button again with his paw. The ball popped open and Sentret turned into red light before being sucked in, causing Flandre to drop the ball in shock. "Sentret!" She shouted, dropping her box as her stuff went everywhere, thankfully not broken as she went for the ball Sentret had been sucked into. It was shaking and the button was flashing red before a ding went off and she grabbed the ball, tapping the button again to open it as a burst of white light shot out and onto the floor, reforming into Sentret as he shook his head and frowned. "Sentret!" He said, angry at the ball as Flandre shrunk it. Sentret getting back on her shoulder as she put her stuff back in the box she had gotten.

"Was… that normal?" Anankos asked as the woman sighed. "You really don't know anything do you?" She asked as Anankos chuckled nervously and shrugged. The woman sighed before speaking. "You catch Pokémon by using Pokeballs, either by battling them or otherwise." She said with a sigh as Anankos pulled a ball out of his own box and tapped it. "Strange." He muttered before taking the stuff out of his box and shoving it all into his bag. The other girls did the same as Flandre looked at the ball that had caught Sentret, who was once again on her shoulder glaring at the ball. "I don't think you're going back in." Flandre said as Sentret nodded. "Sen-tret." He said, confirming it with a nod as he waved his tail angrily.

"Alright mam… we are going to need supplies for the road. You girls look around, I'll be here." Anankos said as the woman sighed, the girls all nodding to each other as they left the shop to explore together. The woman sighed as she looked over at Anankos. This was going to be a LOOOONG day. She could already tell.

(Stage Clear!)

 _AN: Second chapter done already. Hope it's up to standard of you all. But yes, Flandre first Pokémon, as hint by the opening in the previous chapter, is Sentret, a rather brave one at that! Don't worry, I'll be updating this and Fate of illusion as often as I can when I can._


	3. The Egg of Blue! Rumia's Starter!

_AN: I do not own Pokémon or Touhou Project_

 _Nothing to say here_

 _So without further ado!_

 _Let the Gates open!_

The Egg of Blue! Rumia's Starter!

 _BGM: Route 29 – Pokemon Heart gold & Soul silver_

While Anankos was busy dealing with spending his money on supplies, the girls were out and about in New Bark Town. "Come on!" Rumia shouted to the others as she ran ahead, the other girls following her as they ran through town towards the exit… Yeah they were going on an adventure without Anankos watching them.

"Wait up Rumia!" Daiyousai shouted to her friend, panting as Flandre and Wriggle ran in front of her at a much faster pace. "I'm… not… good… at running!" Daiyousei called as she closed her eyes and tried to pick up the pace, failing to catch up with the others but at least she wasn't too far behind as the four girls ran out of town.

"Where should we go first?" Flandre asked as the girls came to a stop at a crossroads, Rumia looking between the forest and the nearby mountain as if trying to make a decision. Wriggle was looking towards the forest with a smirk on her face as Flandre pointed towards the mountain, Rumia still trying to decide as Daiyousei ran up behind the other girls panting heavily, her hands on her knees as she panted in exhaustion. "You… go… to fast." Daiyousei said quietly in her exhaustion as Sentret poked his head out of Flandre's bag. "Sentret?" He asked, tilting his head as Flandre turned her head to him, Sentret looking at Flandre's face as the two shrugged.

"I wanna explore the mountain!" Rumia said suddenly, giggling as the others turned to her… and watched her take off towards the nearby mountain as Flandre and Wriggle looked between each other before shrugging. Daiyousei however was still trying to recover from running so far as the others took off, leaving her behind as she sat down on the dirt, still breathing heavily as she sat there. "Why me…" Daiyousei muttered with a few tears in her eyes as she sat there alone. She wasn't going to chase them; she was going to wait for Anankos.

 _BGM: Ice Cave – Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver_

The trio of Rumia, Wriggle and Flandre all smiled as they ran together. They were right at the edge of the mountain and there was a cave opening that the path led into. "Last one in is a rotten egg!" Wriggle shouted as she took off past Rumia and Flandre, going as fast as her legs could carry her. "HEY!" Flandre shouted, puffing her cheeks out as Sentret popped his head out of her bag. "SENTRET!" He called, waving his stubby arms as Flandre picked up the pace, Sentret waving his arm like he was cheering her on as Rumia grinned, running after Flandre and Wriggle as fast as she could, the three girls all close behind each other as they ran right into the cave.

Almost as soon as the trio were in the cave it was total black except for the light coming from the entrance. "Why is it so dark in here?" Wriggle complained as Rumia titled her head. It wasn't that dark, she made darker balls than this. "You just don't have night vision. I do!" Flandre boasted, since she could see perfectly fine as Sentret jumped out of Flandre's bag and clinged to her shoulder.

"Whatever, let's see if we can't find more Pokemon!" Wriggle said as she ran ahead… before running smack into a rock wall. Flandre giggled as Wriggle backed up, holding her face as a bruise started to form on her forehead. "Not funny!" Wriggle shouted at Flandre as Rumia looked around the dark cave before looking straight up. "Um… Why is the ceiling blue and purple?" Rumia asked, confused as Flandre and Wriggle stopped their arguing as Sentret suddenly had his ears stand on end. He knew what was coming, and it seemed he was the only one who did as he jumped off Flandre's shoulder and stood in front of her, ready for the swarm as Wriggle and Flandre looked up at were Rumia was pointing.

Wriggle suddenly had her face turn blue as she trembled in shock as she say what was on the ceiling, Flandre titling her head in confusion as Rumia blinked at what was one the ceiling. "B-b-b-b." Wriggle started, trembling in fear at recognizing the swarm of bats above the three of them as suddenly there was a screech that came from the ceiling.

All at once the Zubat flew down from the ceiling, screeching at the girls as Wriggle screamed in utter terror and ran for the exit. Flandre and Sentret ready as Rumia watched all the bats swarming them with a grin as she went for one of her Pokeballs, she had an idea.

 _BGM: Pokémon R/B/Y: Kanto Wild Battle Remix [ORAS Style]_

"Alright let's take them on!" Flandre shouted as Sentret looked towards his trainer, she didn't realize he couldn't see in the dark like she could apparently. That however didn't seem to be a problem as Flandre suddenly lashed out her fist at one of the Zubat, sending it flying into the wall with a screech as Sentret blinked before smacking his own face. Of course she would be fighting as well.

As Flandre started punching the bats out of the air Sentret scanned the Zubat, trying to lock onto one of the Zubat with Foresight as he caught sight of a particularly big one. Sentret's eye gleamed as he locked on to the Zubat and his tail went stiff, turning metal as he jumped into the area, spinning around with a cry as he brought his tail down on the large Zubat. The Zubat screeched in pain as it was sent flying by the Iron Tail attack, but it quickly righted itself and attempted to fly at Sentret, fangs bared with a bite attack as Sentret dodged out of the way of the Zubat.

Nearby Rumia was also beating on Zubats, smashing her hands into them as she sent them flying. None of them were strong enough to take more than a single hit from her. She wanted a strong one. One of the Zubat attempted to fly up behind her with a screech, only for Rumia to spin around and kick it out of the air, sending it flying as the large Zubat that was the apparent leader screeched to its cohorts. Sentret blinked as the swarm all focused together as the larger Zubat flapped in place. Sentret tensing up as Rumia and Flandre stood together, Sentret in front of them as the Zubat flapped as fast as it could.

The wind kicked up in a Tailwind as Rumia and Flandre put their hands to their faces to block the wind, the Zubat all flapping together as the wind started to become even stronger. Sentret was struggling to hold on against the force of wind as Rumia took a moment to look at the larger Zubat who was having its cohorts all work together to create a massive Gust of wind to attack the girls.

Sentret suddenly lost his grip as he was send flying backwards, but He quickly grabbed onto Flandre's shoulder and clung there as Rumia hat one eye on the back in her hand. "I want him!" She shouted as Flandre looked at her, only for Rumia to push against the wind with the Pokeball in hand. "He's going to be my partner!" She shouted as she ran against the strong winds, Flandre and Sentret watching as the Zubat all scattered again, the larger one taking off as Flandre looked at Sentret, who nodded as Flandre grabbed him and tossed him skyward.

"SENTRET!" He shouted as the Zubat suddenly turned upwards, the blind bat hearing the battle cry of Sentret as the starter of Flandre suddenly brought down an Iron Tail on the Zubat's head, knocking him to the floor as he struggled to get up, only for Flandre to toss her Pokeball at him. The ball slammed into the Zubat's back, opening up and sucking him into the ball as Flandre, Sentret and Rumia all watched the ball wiggle on the dark cave floor, the other Zubat all still flittering about with their leader out of commission for the moment as the ball slowly stopped wiggling and clicked.

Rumia smirked as she grabbed the ball and held it skyward. "I did it!" She shouted, proud of herself as Sentret frowned. He'd helped to. Suddenly Flandre picked him up from behind as the rest of the Zubat swarm scattered into the cave. "You did good." Flandre congratulated Sentret as he smiled at her, Flandre putting him on her shoulder as he climbed back into her back for a bit of rest. "Where did Wriggle go?" Flandre asked in confusion as Rumia looked around, the Pokeball still clutched in her hand before she shrugged.

 _BGM: Pokémon – Route 29 theme_

Outside the cave Wriggle was currently leaned against a tree and trying to recover from the sheer shock at having an entire swarm of bats attack the group. "That was scary." She muttered, wiping her forehead with her arm as she looked towards the cave entrance, watching as Rumia and Flandre walked out, Rumia still clutching the Pokeball in her hands as Flandre waved at her to come over.

"I caught one." Rumia suddenly said as Wriggle was about to stop leaning on the tree. Her face went blue again as she heard that. "What?" She asked in shock as Rumia held up the Pokeball to Wriggle, a grin on her face as she pressed the button on it to release her new Pokémon.

Rumia's Pokeball popped open as a white light came out of it, forming into Zubat as he flitted in the air, favoring one side of his wings as he shook around in the air and started screeching at the girls. All of them putting their hands to their heads in irritation as the Zubat kept screeching at them. "Shut up will you!" Flandre suddenly shouted as the Zubat flew out of her range, angry he had been caught as Sentret popped out of Flandre's bag, clearly irritated by the noise as the Zubat kept screeching at the girls. Rumia however pulled her hands away from her ears as she looked at the Zubat, who, despite being blind, seemed to be screeching at her in particular. "Why are you so angry! I want you to come with us on an adventure!" Rumia shouted at Zubat as he kept flitting about in the air, seemingly glaring at Rumia as Sentret glared at the Zubat.

"I don't think he wanted to be caught." Wriggle said as Rumia frowned. "But I wanted him to come with us… he's strong." Rumia complained as she looked at the Pokeball in her hands. Zubat seemingly looking down at the Pokeball and Rumia before looking back at the cave. "Sentret!" Sentret suddenly called to the Zubat, calling focus towards him as the Zubat looked towards him. "Sen Sentret!" Sentret said, seemingly speaking with the Zubat as the Zubat screeching at him. "What are they saying?" Rumia asked as Wriggle shrugged, the two watching as Flandre listened to the two Pokémon seemingly arguing as the Zubat turned its head towards Rumia.

"I think you should let him go." Flandre said suddenly as Rumia frowned. "Aw…" She complained as she looked at the ball in her hands before lifting it up to the Zubat, who looked at it before diving bombing the ball and grabbing it in his mouth before slamming it into the side of the mountain, shattering it before suddenly screeching into the dark cave.

The girls watched as a couple more Zubat flew out of the cave to join the larger one, who landed on the ground to rest it's injured wing as the other Zubat flew around in the daylight around him. Rumia looked at the injured bat before remembering what the shop lady had said about potions.

Reaching into her bag Rumia pulled out one of the potion bottles and walked over to the injured Zubat, the other bats flying around as Rumia bent down, Wriggle and Flandre watching as Rumia looked at the potion bottle and then down at the Zubat's wing. Pointing what looked like the spritzer at the Zubat's wing she sprayed the Zubat's injured wing. The Zubat seemingly wincing as it closed its gaping mouth for a moment as the medicine settled on its wing, healing the bruise as the Zubat started flapping his wings to get off the ground.

Flitting about it seemingly looked at Rumia before almost nodding as it screeched, doing a loop in the air before flying back into the cave as the other Zubat followed it. Sentret suddenly jumped off of Flandre's shoulder and motioned to the girls with a cry. "Sentret!" He called before running into the cave after the Zubat. "He wants us to follow?" Wriggle guessed as Rumia and Flandre nodded, the three girls following after Sentret as they ran into the cave after the Zubat. They didn't know what was coming… but none of them had seemed to realize Daiyousei still wasn't with them. She was on her own little adventure.

 _BGM: Pokémon – New Bark Town Piano Cover_

While the girls had been running towards the cave, Daiyousei had gotten up and wiped her tears. "Guess I should go back now…" She muttered. Anankos would be worried that they had all disappeared as the wind started to rustle. Daiyousei turning back towards the crossroads as the wing blew her hair around lightly. Daiyousei, as a greater fairy, had a better connection to nature than most, thought currently that connection was muffled due to Anankos' magic. But she could still feel nature as she looked towards the forest. Something was out there. She needed to see it.

Gathering up her courage Daiyousei started to walk off the path and into the woods, but not on the path that went through it. She followed the wind, going through the woods quietly as all around her Pokémon in the trees and on the ground were going about their own business. Pidgey were tending to their young in their nests, bug types were skittering about the forest and Rattata were running around under foot as Daiyousei walked through the woods. It was quiet and serene as Daiyousei looked around, smiling at the nature of the forest as she kept walking.

It was a quiet walk, and Daiyousei didn't know how long she had been walking when she stopped. But when she did she gasped at what she saw. A large lake, the water sparkling with a crisp blue and reflecting light as Daiyousei smiled at the sight. It was a beautiful sight, but she didn't know why nature was calling towards this area. Almost a year from now, not that she would know. A young boy would bear witness to a legendary come to cleanse the lake of what had happened to it in a year's time. But right now, Daiyousei was here to witness something that nature had called her towards. Looking across the lake Daiyousei noticed something floating in the water. Holding her hand above her eyes to shield them from the light she looked over towards what it was and gasped. There was a blue egg floating in the water it was covered in white spots as well. The egg was shaking in the water as Daiyousei gasped. Looking around she jumped into the air, floating just above the water as she flew over to the egg. Floating just above the egg she reached down into the water and grabbed it gentling, cradling it in her arms as it shook, Daiyousei floating back towards the lake's edge and holding the egg tightly in her arms as she looked down at it.

"Where are your parents little egg?" Daiyousei asked herself as she looked around. She didn't know what had made this egg, but she guessed it had to be a Pokémon, probably a blue one to match the egg's color but she didn't see thing that would match. The egg continued to shake in her arms as Daiyousei was looking around. "Were you… abandoned?" Daiyousei muttered to the egg in a sad tone. It would be sad if this egg had been abandoned by its parents, why would anyone do such a thing?

The egg was still shaking in her arms as Daiyousei held it as close to her chest as she could. "It's ok… I'll take care of you." She said with a soft smile as she rubbed the egg's top, the egg still shaking as Daiyousei blinked. Was it about to hatch? Sitting down on the ground Daiyousei held the egg as it continued to shake. Waiting for several minutes until a small crack appeared in the egg. Daiyousei's eggs going wide as the crack grew, light emitting from inside the egg as Daiyousei watched the cracks grow, the egg still shaking until it was entirely consumed by the white light, forcing Daiyousei to close her eggs as she felt the weight in her arms shift.

Opening her eyes Daiyousei looked down in the arms at the small creature that had hatched from the egg. It was entirely blue with balled tail almost as large as itself. Its ears were mouse-like and large as the creature slowly blinked it's eyes open and looked up at Daiyousei. "rill?" It squeaked, Daiyousei giggling as she petting the creature's head. "Hey there little baby. You're awake now." Daiyousei said with a smile as the creature blinked at her, tilting its body, which was its entire head. "Azurill?" It seemingly asked, like it was looking for its parent as Daiyousei giggled, rubbing its head as looked up at her. "Azurill? That must be what you are. A nice name for someone so cute." Daiyousei said quietly as the Azurill snuggled into her arms. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." She said quietly as she slowly got up, careful with the little Azurill as she started walking back the way she came. Nature had led her to her new partner. A Pokémon that had just come into the world itself. A match of a duo that would grow together.

 _BGM: Mt. Coronet – Pokémon Diamond and Pearl_

Wriggle, Rumia and Flandre were following the Zubat and Sentret through the cave towards somewhere. None of the girls knew where they were going as the Zubat kept screeching, more and more Zubats swarming around the group, but not attacking them, leading them towards somewhere.

"This is scary…" Wriggle muttered as Flandre watched all the bats with awe, but Rumia was focused, more than she had been as she continued to follow the lead Zubat. After several minutes of running the group made their way into a chamber deep within the mountain, light coming from within as the Zubats flew around the chamber. All the girls looked around awe struck as the lead Zubat screeched at Rumia, seemingly beckoning her to follow as Sentret ran back to Flandre, climbing up her leg and up to her back, clinging there as the Zubat swarm parted and landed on the ground about the cave chamber.

Blue crystals gave off light within the cave as the Zubat landed next to a small patch of grass right in the middle of the chamber, Rumia looking down at the grass to see what was sitting in the middle. She blinked at the sight of an egg. A egg that was white and covered in red and blue triangles. Looking down at the Zubat it seemingly nodded as Rumia bent down and slowly picked up the egg. Slowly she pulled her bag off her back and put the egg inside carefully, moving all her Pokeballs and medicine into the bag's pockets as the Zubat swarm all watched, despite every last one of them being blind.

Once Rumia had put the egg in her bag she slowly put her bag back on her back. The Zubat then screeched as the rest all screeched with him, Flandre and Wriggle covering their ears as Sentret perked up and seemed to smile to himself. The lead Zubat than flapped his wings, flying in front of Rumia and screeching at her before flying a few feet away, adopting an aggressive stance. The rest of the Zubat watched as Flandre and Wriggle started talking to each other.

"What's going on?" Wriggle whispered to Flandre. "I think the big bat is challenging her to fight him herself." Flandre guessed as Sentret spoke up. "Sentret!" He said, nodding, seemingly confirming her suspicion. "For a bunch of bats they seem rather… odd." Wriggle said as Flandre giggled. "Batty." She said, giggling again as Rumia quickly set her back down carefully on the ground. "I'm ready." She said, the Zubat seemingly nodding at her as the two squared off.

 _BGM: Battle Cry-Stand Up! HQ!_

Wind whipped up around the Zubat as it flapped its wings, increasing its speed with a Tailwind as Rumia's hair flowed in the wind. The illuminated cave having wind bounce off its crystals, causing a chiming sound to resonate through the chamber as the Zubat flew high before being surrounded by white energy and dashing at Rumia.

Rumia was quick to roll out of the way as the Zubat stopped itself before it hit the ground, flying back up as his fangs glowed white. Flying down at Rumia she smirked and bared her own fangs as she swung her own fist upwards, catching the Zubat in the underside as he was sent skyward. Quickly righting himself the Zubat floated in the air for a moment before wrapping his wings around himself, his momentum canceling before he threw his wings out again with a very loud and repeating screech, the sound distorting the air as Rumia covered her ears, the other Zubat all having their ears against their heads as Sentret flattened his own ears against his head. "What's it doing!" Wriggle shout over the noise as she covered her own ears. "It's screeching! That's what!" Flandre shouted to her as Rumia looked up at the Zubat with a closed eye and a grunt. "I'm not going to LOSE!" Rumia shouted as she kicked off the ground, the Zubat seemingly watching in shock as Rumia flew above him before slamming her hands clutched together into his back, knocking him towards the group as the other Zubat were all watching, the larger Zubat Rumia was fighting seemingly in shock that Rumia was flying as the tailwind died down, the sound in the chamber cutting off as Rumia threw her arms out, darkness surrounding her in a ball of darkness as she flew at the Zubat.

Zubat however was quick to shake himself from his surprise and flew under the charging Rumia before in being surrounded in white light and charging as the ball of darkness disappeared, revealing Rumia just in time for Zubat to ram right into her back, knocking her away and almost into a wall as Rumia grunted before putting her feet behind her and kicking off the wall. "I'm gonna WIN!" She shouted as the Zubat glowed white again, charging in a quick attack at Rumia as she smirked before canceling her momentum midflight as dodging the Zubat's Quick attack before bringing her hands down on the Zubat's back, knocking him to the ground and kicking up dust as Rumia floated to the ground and stood there, the Zubat swarm all watching as the dust cleared, revealing the leader Zubat, laying on the ground, struggling to get up before falling, his mouth hitting the ground in Rumia's victory.

Rumia smiled as she looked at the Zubat, who slowly lifted his head as Rumia went back to her bag, grabbing another potion from it and walking over to Zubat and spraying his back. Zubat then struggled for a moment before getting back into the air and flying high before screeching to the swarm. The rest of the swarm all rising as the Zubat flew back down to Rumia and landing on her shoulder. "Sentret!" Sentret suddenly called from Flandre's shoulder as Flandre giggled. "So now you want to come with us?" Rumia asked as the Zubat screeched, nodding.

Rumia smiled as she walked over to her back, pulling out a new Pokeball and tapping it, causing it to expand as she held it in her hand, looking at Zubat who was perched on her shoulder as he flew off her shoulder and tapped the Pokeball with his wing, causing it to pop open and suck him in as it started to wiggle, the button glowing red as Rumia smiled, the ball clicking before she opened it, white light shooting out and reforming into Zubat as he screeched, landing on Rumia's shoulder as she closed his Pokeball and put it in her back and put her back on again.

"Guess that makes two of us who have partners now." Flandre said as she rubbed Sentret's head. "Sentret!" Sentret called, raising his paw as Flandre giggled, Zubat screeching as Rumia smirked. "Well mine is better." Rumia said. Zubat suddenly leaned forward and screeched at Sentret who seemed to smirk as around them the Zubat swarm seemed to flock, Zubat flying off of Rumia's shoulder and screeching to the swarm, all of them listening to their old leader as he screeched to them, Sentret listening as well as the rest of the swarm seemed to nod in near unison before starting to fly away as one. Rumia's Zubat flying back down to her and nodding before flying towards the exit of the chamber, screeching for the girls to follow him. "Let's go." Rumia said, running after her Zubat as Flandre and Wriggle followed. Their adventure was only just beginning, but already they were making new Pokémon friends. A partner to call their own. But what was Anankos doing?

 _BGM: No Cure For… - Fire Emblem Fates_

"That should be everything." Anankos said as he looked at the rather… large bag of supplies he had bought. He had drained every last Pokédollar from his account as the woman in front of him sighed. This poor guy obvious had no idea how to handle money, he was just lucky she knew how to help him, this being the town of new beginnings in Johto. Though normally it was a young trainer and not a full grown man with a really odd name asking all these questions.

"Yes this is everything. You really should see to catching a Pokémon of your own and winning a few battles if you want more money… Ho-oh knows you'll need it." The woman said with a sigh as Anankos nodded. "Right thanks again mam." Anankos said as he pulled his bag off his bag and put the supplies he had bought in. "Right then, goodbye." The woman said as Anankos nodded and wave to her, putting the bag back on his back and leaving the Pokémart as he realized something.

"Now… where did the girls go?" He muttered aloud as he realized something. Slapping himself in the head Anankos muttered something under his breath. "Four girls who want to an explore a new world… they probably already left town… great now I have to catch them." Anankos complained as he started walking towards the town exit, the sun starting to go down. Why couldn't anything ever be EASY for once?

(Stage Clear!)

 _AN: Yes this happened. Zubats being Zubats… or are they. Things are never simple are they. Though Daiyousei's found her partner and Rumia had to catch hers twice, though she kinda stole the catch from Flandre given she was the one who knocking Zubat out the first time… meh. It's a strange life, but already Rumia's used two potions and two Pokeballs. Just lovely. Pokémon are Pokémon for sure and that Zubat sure was feisty… and still is. Well until next time then._


End file.
